Día de reyes
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Es día de reyes en casa de los Fernandes-Scarlet y hay un montón de regalos bajo el árbol, ¿para quién serán?


Es el día de reyes en casa de los Fernandes-Scarlet y todos parecen dormir en paz.

En una pequeña habitación vemos una camita sobre la que se remueve, inquieto, un bulto del tamaño de un niño. Si nos acercamos más podemos ver que el niño tiene el pelo rojo, como el de su madre, y una extraña marca sobre el ojo, como su padre. Parece estar soñando, pero de pronto, algo le saca de su ensoñación.

Con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado Sieg, que así se llama el niño, salta de la cama y corre al salón. Bajo el enorme árbol de Navidad que hay al lado de la chimenea vemos un montón de regalos. El niño termina de despertarse al verlos e, ilusionado, comienza a saltar y fue a la habitación de sus padres, que ya no dormían.

Sieg salta sobre la cama de sus padres y se mete entre las sábanas, besando a su madre, que entre abre un ojo y mira a su hijo divertida.

-Vamos mamá, despierta. –Dice el niño mientras zarandea a su madre.

Mientras hace eso, su padre se da la vuelta y le agarra por la cintura. Sieg comienza a patalear para librarse del abrazo de su padre.

-Papá, los reyes, los reyes han venido y nos han dejado muchos regalos. –Grita el niño con ilusión.

-Pero Sieg, hijo, que es muy pronto. –Dice su padre mientras le guiña un ojo a su madre, que se da media vuelta y se tapa de nuevo.

El niño hace pucheritos y su padre le suelta, pero no parece dispuesto a levantarse, por lo que Sieg sale de la cama refunfuñando y vuelve al salón. Sieg se sienta frente a los regalos con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre las rodillas, mientras hinchaba los mofletes.

En la habitación, los padres reían divertidos. Jeral abrazó a su mujer por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Tú hijo quiere abrir sus regalos. –Le dice ella como saludo.

-También es tu hijo. –Remolonea él.

-Pero fue tu culpa, así que ahora apechugas…

Él ríe y ella gruñe mientras se tapa la cabeza con la sábana. Jeral se levanta y coge a su mujer en brazos, ella trata de protestar, pero en el fondo está encantada y se deja llevar. Llegan al salón y el niño se gira ilusionado. Jeral deja a su mujer sobre el sofá y recoge a su hijo, que ha corrido hacia él.

-Vamos a ver, campeón, ¿cuál quieres abrir primero?

El niño sonríe y señala el más grande de todos. Jeral deja a su hijo junto a su mujer y coge el enorme paquete, que el niño recibe con entusiasmo. Rasga el papel, dejándolo todo tirado, y sus ojos brillan cuando ve el piano que sus padres le han comprado, aunque claro, él piensa que han sido los reyes magos.

Tras el piano, abre el resto de sus regalos: un libro de colorear, _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ (le encanta Rabbiti Babity al niño), pinturas, un pijama de Superman, unos zapatos nuevos, un balón de baloncesto y un dragón de peluche.

Cuando acaba de abrirlos todos, está acalorado por la emoción, pero todavía quedan más, son los regalos de sus padres y los regalos para sus primos. Sieg, con sus pequeñas manitas, coge una cajita ricamente envuelta y lee lo que pone "Mamá". Con voz dulce se lo tiende a su madre el paquete. Con gesto tierno Erza recoge el regalo que su hijo le tiende y lo quita el lazo con cuidado.

Mientras lo abre, su marido la mira, ella no se espera encontrar con el precioso anillo de oro blanco y diamantes que se encuentra. El rostro de Erza cambia y al principio parece que va a enfadarse, pero ve el destello de los diamantes y cambia de opinión.

-Mami, mami, ¿qué es? –Dice Sieg mientras salta para tratar de verlo. Su madre le enseña el interior de la caja y el niño sonríe. Con cuidado toma el anillo y lo mira, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, que temen que lo pierda. –Mami, mami, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –Pregunta el niño con voz tierna. Erza sonríe y deja que su hijo le coloque el anillo en el dedo. Después lo coge en brazos y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también quiero un beso. –Pide Jeral poniendo ojitos. Erza lo mira y parece pensárselo, pero al final se lo da.

-Oye mami, que todavía quedan más regalos. –Le dice Sieg a su madre mientras le da en el pecho con sus pequeños puños. Ella le deja en el suelo y el niño corre a coger los regalos de sus padres, mientras ellas se quedan de pie, uno frente a otro, mirándose, como aquel día, en el que comenzaron a ser felices.


End file.
